


Sleepy

by Ditzyshine



Category: Animator vs. Animation (Short Film 2006)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ditzyshine/pseuds/Ditzyshine
Summary: Alan's POV
Kudos: 12





	Sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> Alan's POV

As I was animating with Second, I had to put on some Disney music to Second's insistence. We were drawing a bird flying when I noticed something was off. Second was slumped over at the bottom of the animation program. 

After a few nudges, I determined he was firmly asleep. I had to avoid a few swipes from Second to grab my cursor. Drawing a blanket, I tucked him into it. I was not quick enough to avoid him grabbing the cursor.

Smiling, I grab my phone and started watching some YouTube while he slept. I caught up with all my favorite YouTubers than I downloaded and watched some new movies for the sticks. Some of the movies they requested to get, I was a bit worried about them watching. SO watching them first gives me a sense of security in case it's no much and I shouldn't let them watch it. Some of them, I only let them watch with me there.

I look over to see Second stretching. Grabbing the mouse, I move the cursor to pull the blanket off of Second. Before we could go back to animating, Second grabbed the cursor.

[Dad? How long was I asleep] I smile as he called me dad. It's probably just him being drowsy, but I kinda liked him calling me dad.

[You were asleep for a few hours. Nothing to worry about. We can continue animating now if you want to?] I typed. I watch Second nod as he picked up the pencil he dropped earlier. As we finished the animation, I kept a close eye on Second. That has been the tenth time falling asleep while animating. This was getting worrisome. As Second headed off, I started to do some research.

Narcolepsy. I felt terrified as I looked into it. I ended up bringing Blue into it, feeling inadequate at this stuff. Together, we did a diagnosis and a treatment plan. Second was not a big fan of the sleep rules. Naps and bed by eight.

That night, I made sure he went to bed at eight and within minutes he was asleep. During that time, Blue and I set our plan into motion.  
The next few days, Second tried to not follow the plan, but I made sure to use everything I knew to get him to listen. I am a dad after all. By the end of the month, we had figured out that he didn't have narcolepsy, after all, just a weird connection to Victim.

After bringing Victim back, I found out that all four of my sticks had sleep problems. Second would sleepwalk. Dark would talk in his sleep. Chosen would always go to one of the other three. Victim would sleep eat, or drink chocolate milk in their sleep. I ended up having to check on them throughout the night sometimes. Eventually, Yellow just coded an alarm for me if they ever got themselves into major trouble. Thank goodness for Yellow's coding skills.


End file.
